This invention relates to orthopedic devices, and more particularly to corrective orthopedic devices for treating deformities in children's legs or feet.
Numerous orthopedic devices for correcting deformities in children's legs or feet are known. The object of the present invention is to provide a simplified orthopedic device which provides all of the desired degrees of correction, but yet which is simple in construction, easy and economical to manufacture and easy for the operator to accurately adjust to provide precise orthopedic correction.